Those Pictures On Your Wall
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: Formerly a one shot, now a story full of one shots to fill the void that is genderbent!Marichat/Adrienette. Suggestions are loved and welcomed! Current prompt: Adrienne forgets she's not Kitty Noire at the end of a rough school day, and decides to show Marin a little bit of affection to cheer him up. You can probably guess how that ends.
1. Chapter 1 - Home Away From Home

**I'm actually fairly shocked at how little genderbent!Marichat content there is - there's almost none! :( However, I have come to fix that! If you guys like this it may become a lil mini series of unrelated one shots, but I want everyone's opinions first. :)**

**I hope ye guys enjoy! :D (btw, this is set sometime during Season 1, around a couple weeks after Evillustrator.)**

* * *

Adrienne really, really wanted to know more about Marin.

He had, after all, designed the winning hat design that her mother, Gabrielle, had deemed fit enough to go towards a photo shoot sometime in the future, and he seemed like a really sweet guy! Its just, well... she wasn't exactly sure Marin even liked her.

She had heard what Alair and Nina had told her, and that was that Marin liked her very much - but she just... didn't know. And... she would be lying if she said he wasn't at least a little bit cute! The way he stuttered around her was kinda adorable - though Plagg just thought it was funny. (Cleo was no help whatsoever. He disregarded Marin as nobody.)

"What if he has a genuine problem?" Adrienne wondered, flopping down on her bed. "Would you be laughing then, Plagg?"

"I'll stop laughing when I see a doctor's report," Plagg chuckled.

Adrienne sighed. "You're no help."

"Cheers," Plagg said, eating another piece of Camembert - gosh, Adrienne hated that stupid cheese.

And then, the absolute perfect idea hit her.

For some reason beyond her understanding, Marin was perfectly comfortable around her when she was Kitty Noire. In fact, when she rescued him from Natasha Kurtzberg, akumatized into the Evillustrator, he almost seemed... chill around her. Most people, from what she gathered, weren't exactly "chill" around her as Kitty Noire!

And they _definitely _weren't chill around Lordbug...

Was there something going on there? She wouldn't deny it, but she couldn't confirm it either.

"Plagg, I'm gonna go pay Marin a visit," she smiled, getting up.

"Finally! You're working on your crush!" Plagg said, stretching and laying back down.

"W-Wha?!" Adrienne said, blushing and looking at her kwami like he was insane. "N-No! You know I only have my eyes for Lordbug, Plagg."

"Then tell me - why do you call him 'Prince Charming'?" asked the kwami, giving her some stupid-eyes.

"B-Because remember? I saved him from his 'date' with Natasha!" Adrienne tried to explain. "I told him that I would be the dashing princess to his Prince Charming, and I'm pretty sure he laughed, so I stuck with it! We've ran into each other here and there, and he doesn't seem to care. So there!"

"Whatever, kiddo, just hurry up and be back so I can eat some more cheese with you around," Plagg said, reclining onto her nightstand.

"Oh no you don't," Adrienne smirked. "Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"

"WAITHOLUPWHAT-"

But by the time Plagg got his last word out, he had been sucked into Adrienne's ring, and she was transformed into Kitty Noire - ready to go pay her Prince Charming a visit.

* * *

The Dupain-Cheng's were such a wonderful family.

The loss of her father, Emil, had deeply troubled Adrienne ever since she was fourteen and he went missing. He was such a prominent figure in her life, and the void that had been left in his absence left her feeling empty when it came to parental affection.

However, the day she met Tammy Dupain and Samir Cheng was the day that sort-of changed.

She had come over to Marin's house to practice for the video game tournament that Max (short for Maxine) would later partake in. And there, she had been offered cookies, milk, and even an invite to spend the night! Marin seemed so nervous whenever his parents suggested such a thing, but she sadly couldn't except the latter. She did, however, graciously accept the milk and cookies!

And then, afterwards, whenever she'd stop by, Tammy and Samir would welcome her with open arms. Marin would be nervous and stutter, but he seemed to tolerate her... she couldn't exactly pin what made him stutter, but she prayed it wasn't because of not liking her.

So that was why she felt no reserve whatsoever when she opened the front door of the bakery, and walked up to the front counter.

"Kitty Noire! What a wonderful surprise!" smiled Samir, who was currently working the counter. "Are you here to see Marin?"

"Actually, yes!" smiled Kitty. "I just need to check on my Prince, and make sure he's okay. I can't be a lonely gal!"

"Well of course!" Samir said happily. "I'll go get him. Oh, feel free to ask for anything if Tammy should come in before I'm back!"

"Thank you, Mr. Cheng!" smiled Kitty.

As Kitty waited patiently for Marin to come down, she couldn't help but eye all the lovely pastries placed in the glass encasing... so much wonderful bread, just sitting there! How every single Parisian wasn't absolutely addicted to the bakery, and how the Dupain-Chengs weren't multi-millionaires for their hard work was beyond her... it all looked so yummy! Heck, she had even pressed her face and hands onto the glass to get a closer look!

"My, this kitty sure wants a treat!"

A sudden, playful voice sent her back from the window, and smiling widely.

"Prince Charming!" Kitty smiled. "Its been too long! Oh, how dearly I have missed thee!"

"You should be on Broadway, honestly," Marin laughed. "Although, on a real note, are you hungry?"

Kitty's stomach letting out an embarrassingly loud growl that betrayed her, and Samir immediately rushed off to go grab Tammy from the kitchen.

"O-Oh, I-I don't want to intrude on your family dinner!" said Kitty.

"Intrude? You're a friggin superhero!" Marin chuckled. "C'mon. You're staying for dinner. No questions asked."

"Whatever my fair Prince thinks is best!" Kitty said.

Marin rolled his eyes, smiling good naturedly. "Silly Kitty..."

* * *

"And then I tell Lordbug, 'You're just _paw_-sitively _purr_-fect'!" Kitty said.

Tammy laughed uproariously at that one - she was a huge fan of Kitty Noire's puns! Finally, some appreciation! Samir seemed to get a good chuckle out of most of them, but Marin just laughed silently and shook his head. She knew he wasn't the biggest pun fan, and respected that...

He just had to be prepared to get bombarded whenever she came around...

"God, you say some of the most insane things, Kitty," laughed Marin.

"Hey, those are good puns!" Tammy laughed. "Kitty, you are more than welcome at any of our family dinners. Drop in whenever you're feeling a bit peckish, and we'll take care of that as fast as we can!"

"Aww... y-you all really don't have to," Kitty blushed.

"Nonsense!" Samir added. "We always make too much food anyways. It gets donated whenever its not eaten, so you'd just be helping us out!"

Kitty smiled so widely, she thought she would burst.

"Hey, Kitty, after I'm done cleaning up," Marin said, "you wanna come hang out for a bit?"

_Yes! This was her golden opportunity!_

"I-I'll do you one better! I'll help you clean up!" Kitty exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, you don't have to-"

"Nope! I need to do something for you to clear my conscience for intruding on your dinner," said Kitty. "No ifs, ans, or buts!"

Marin chuckled. "Honestly, you should come by more often... or, should I say, _meow _often?"

Although Marin physically felt himself retracting into his own skeleton, the gasp of happiness from Kitty and the laugh he got from his mother was enough to make him pop back out.

* * *

"Ugh! Not again!" yelled Kitty, throwing her hands up in despair as she watched the 'PLAYER 1 WINS' game screen for at least the fifth time.

"Wow, Kitty, you really do stink at this game," Marin laughed.

"Hey! No need to rub it in!" Kitty laughed as well - she was having so much fun. Even if she was losing, she was hanging out with Marin - a perfectly comfortable, relaxed, and stress-free Marin Dupain-Cheng. She honestly didn't know why she didn't approach him more as Adrienne...

And speaking of her civilian alter-ego... she had definitely noticed those posters above Marin's desktop. Now, it wouldn't be so... out of the ordinary if it weren't for one thing. There were so many! He had one of most of her classmates - she saw two of Alair, one of Nina, a cute photo of Mylo and Ivana, another sweet shot of Jules and Ross, Natasha shyly smiling for the camera, and then one with Alex, Kimmy, and Max.

But all of hers were magazine snippets...

She couldn't help but wonder why.

"Hey, Prince Charming?" she asked tenderly. "C-Could I ask you something?"

"Yeah Kitty, sure thing! What's up?" asked Marin.

"W-Why do you have so many pictures of Adrienne Agreste on your wall?" Kitty asked, making sure to be as gentle as possible. "I presume these are all your classmates, but why so many of Adrienne?"

"O-Oh!" Marin said, blushing lightly. "W-Well... y-you see... Adrienne is a very... special classmate to me."

"She is?" asked Kitty, her eyes sparkling lightly.

"Y-Yeah," Marin nodded. "And I hate to say it, but I know almost the least about her. Which really pains me - she's so sweet, she's kind, she's funny, talented... and here I am, not making any move to talk to her. It gets worse though - she seems so alone, and sad. It breaks my heart to see her so secluded. From what I can see, she just wants to get out there! Be free! But from what I've gathered, her mom doesn't exactly allow such things..."

Kitty already felt like crying... hold it together Adrienne! Hold it together!

"Y-You really do care about her, don't you?" she asked gently.

"Of course I do," he replied. "...Can you keep a secret?"

"Pinky _paw_-mise," Kitty winked, holding out her pinky.

Marin chuckled softly, and took a deep breath.

"I have it bad for her. Like, _really bad._"

Kitty's breath hitched in her throat... she had figured it out! He was so nervous around her... because he liked her? HER?!

Of all the pretty girls that Marin Dupain-Cheng deserved (and there were a LOT), she thought she was at the bottom of the list. What was she - a model, amateur fencer, and even more mediocre piano player... how did that compare to the baker/designer boy with so much talent, it could make any gal swoon?

And yet... the fact that he liked her, out of everyone else, well... it was a bit overwhelming.

"Kitty, oh no, don't cry!" said Marin, suddenly moving over to his friend.

"No no! Not sad tears!" Kitty smiled, wiping them away. "Its just... Marin. That's so wonderful. Honestly, boys like you have a special place in this kitten's heart. And you wanna know something?"

"Sure," Marin said.

"I bet, one hundred percent, that if you were to ask out Adrienne, she would not say no," Kitty beamed.

"A-Are you sure? Kitty, you don't know the me around her," Marin confessed sadly. "I'm a total mess... no one is attracted to royal messes!"

Kitty, however, now possessing new-found information that sent her confidence levels through the roof, decided to give some over to Marin.

"Well, there's every chance that Adrienne would like a cute, mess of a guy, right?" she smirked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Meep!" Marin squeaked. Kitty laughed her head off, but stopped when he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Kitty... what could I do to ever thank you for that confidence boost?" he smiled.

"C-Could I stay the night?!" she blurted out.

Marin stepped back a bit, and she began to furiously apologize - blurting out several "I'm sorry!" and "I never should've" sort of excuses. He laughed lightly, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Kitty, trust me - cats like you can wander into my house whenever you feel like it."

Kitty smiled, and leaned in to hug Marin tightly.

"Thank you, Prince Charming..." she whispered lightly.

"You're welcome, silly Kitty," he whispered back just as softly.

* * *

_**The next day at school...**_

Nina was really curious as to why Adrienne had come into school that day skipping - she never did that!

"Yo, dudette, what's gotten into you?" Nina almost laughed.

"I'm just in a good mood, girl!" smiled Adrienne. "Oh hey, have you seen Marin around?"

"Yeah, she's over there with the boys," smirked Nina. "Wanna go pay them a visit?"

"Let's do it!" Adrienne beamed.

And she continued skipping all the way over to the boy squad - Nina was convinced that either Gabrielle had shown some actual affection, that Lordbug had planted a sweet one on her bestie's lips, or that it wasn't sugar that she put in her Cheerios that morning.

"Morning Marin!" smiled Adrienne, waving happily.

"U-Uh, h-hey Adrienne!" smiled Marin nervously. "Wh-What's up?"

"I was just wondering... could we take a picture?" she asked, fluttering her eyes and causing them to sparkle.

"O-OH! O-Of course!" Marin said, suddenly reaching for his phone and nearly dropping it in the process. But regardless, even with all the gaping mouths from the boys watching, Adrienne and Marin took possibly the most adorable selfie in history. She looked so radiant and happy, and it was contagious to Marin as well!

"See you 'round, Marin!" smiled Adrienne.

And as she skipped off, she left behind several things.

For one, Nina was just confused as hell.

Another, Marin was blushing to the point that the earth's core couldn't match the temperature of his cheeks.

And finally... she had stunned Alair, Ross, and Mylo to the point where they were all literally speechless for the next period.

She'd consider that one hell of a win!

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading! Again, if you'd like a little mini-series of unrelated (sometimes related) genderbent Marichat oneshots, I'd be more than happy to deliver! However, it would help a ton if you dropped a review to let me know! And reviews just brighten my whole day! :D**

**Thanks again for reading guys! See you all soon! Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2 - School Incident

**Thank you all so much for all of the sweet and positive reviews on the previous chapter! I am honestly stunned at how well received this was, and how many people want more - so write more genderbent Marichat I shall! :D**

**And in addition to that, there may be the occasional genderbent Adrienette oneshot here and there because I think there's so much potential there too, hehe. Hope that's cool! :D (btw, certain characters aren't genderbent - The teachers, Mr. Damocles, and the Gorilla are the only cases so far.)**

**(btw, always gonna keep this marked as complete cuz I have no idea when this will end. lol)**

* * *

_**Two: Forgetting You're Not Kitty Noire (at school)**_

Adrienne Agreste was having quite a bad day.

First and foremost, Nina was at home, sick - it was bad enough like that. And then, she saw Marin's face absolutely _drop _when he got a bad grade on a test he had studied, from what she heard, extremely hard for. To top it all off, Cleo and Stuart had been following her around all day, and both of them were really starting to get on her nerves. She liked to think of herself as level-headed, but as of right now, she was about to blow her top!

However, as the bell rang, she finally found herself having a moment of free time before she had to leave with Nathan and her bodyguard...

And then, something inside of her made her forget that she was at school.

That she wasn't in her superhero alter ego.

She didn't exactly know what it was (and didn't even know it was happening... well, not till it was too late.), but she had a theory that it was seeing Marin so down in the dumps. He was with most of the guys in their class, and they all seemed to be consoling him over the bad grade - that physics test sucked, she agreed!

"Oh, Marin!" she called out, running over.

Whatever Alex and Alair were talking over was instantly hushed, and all of the boys' eyes were focused on Adrienne. Marin seemed to be blushing lightly, and all of the boys seemed instantly focused on what would be said by Adrienne.

"H-Hi Adrienne!" Marin stuttered. "Wha-Wha's-What's up?"

"I just wanted to say... I'm sorry you had such a bad day today," she said gently. "I want you to know that I believe in you, and that there's nothing you can't do. You're Marin Dupain-Cheng, the coolest guy out there!"

"Y-Y-You-you think I-I'm, me, I'm c-cool?!" Marin exclaimed.

"Of course I do, Prince Charming," Adrienne winked.

And then she really sealed her fate - she kissed his hand.

Marin's face turned redder than Mars, Alair and Ross seemed completely smitten, Mylo seemed shocked out of his mind, Jules seemed mildly intrigued (which was amazing for him), and Alex's mouth hung agape.

And then... she remembered.

She wasn't at Marin's house - she was at school.

Worst of all, _SHE WASN'T KITTY NOIRE!_

She yelled out some sort of random apology and then bolted in the other direction, leaving the boy squad in absolute and utter confusion. She practically threw herself into her car, giving Nathan and the Gorilla a heart attack - they thought an akuma was nearby, or worse - an assassination attempt. (okay, they didn't think it was that, but they were both trained for worst-case scenarios.)

This, however...

This was a whole new level worst-case scenario.

* * *

Plagg was starting to get really, really fed up.

He had provided comfort to Adrienne for like, the first ten minutes of the incessant sobbing that had occurred when she first got back to her room, figuring that this would allow her enough time to get all of her feelings poured out into her pillow.

But nope - on again, off again crying was all he had been hearing for the past hour or so.

"Oh my GOD!" Plagg yelled, flying over to Adrienne's sobbing form. She was currently face-down in her pillow, and briefly looked up at her kwami.

"Wh-What Plagg?!" she exclaimed. "C-Can't you s-see I'm *sniff* he-heartbroken he-here?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever," Plagg said. "Look, kid - have you ever considered that there may be, oh... I don't know, _ANOTHER _reason why Marin just so happens to have pictures of you over his wall? Y'know, besides the fact that he likes fashion?"

"N-No, n-not really," Adrienne sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"You... you really are oblivious, kid," Plagg muttered, practically gob-smacked at how slow his charge was when it came to putting the pieces together... he needed Tikki back in his life. Badly.

"H-Huh?" Adrienne said.

"You don't think that there's just a teeny, TINY chance that, oh, I don't know... Marin may... like you?" he finally said.

"W-Well, yeah, we-we're pretty good friends," Adrienne said.

Plagg was about to lose it.

"KID! WHY ELSE WOULD THE DUDE HAVE GONE BRIGHT RED WHEN _YOU _KISSED HIM ON THE HAND?!" Plagg screamed.

"It was obviously embarrassing! I did it in front of all the boys, too," Adrienne said. "A-And honestly, of all of the girls he'd wanna be kissed by, I'm probably at the bottom of that list."

"Kid - please, PLEASE," Plagg exclaimed, "think for a minute - you know who else stutters around girls? Boys that are absolutely _smitten _by said girl. Now, what does Marin do around you?"

Adrienne suddenly seemed to be having an out-of-body experience. Plagg was hoping that, if that was the case, God was talking some sense into her.

"P-Plagg... d-do you think-"

"Do I think _what_?" Plagg drawled out, hoping his owner finally understood what he was getting at.

"D-Do you think... th-that Marin... _likes me_?!"

"Ah, finally, you've pieced it together, well done," Plagg said, clapping sarcastically.

"Oh my gosh... well if he did, he doesn't anymore! Especially after today!" Adrienne exclaimed, throwing her head back on the pillow. "Ugh... Adrienne, you've done it again!"

"Kid, look - this is the last time I'm giving you love advice," said Plagg, "but Lordbug clearly has someone else he's thinking about, right? Well, what if Marin's your chance to find your own guy to flirt unconditionally with?"

"I've ruined it already, go eat cheese or something," she moped.

"You don't know you've ruined it!" Plagg exclaimed. "Go talk to Marin! Explain yourself! Maybe even channel that inner Kitty Noire and flirt back with him."

"Plagg... he liked _Adrienne_. Not Kitty," Adrienne sighed, finally getting up. "He wouldn't want me now..."

"Again, YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Plagg sighed loudly. "Go. Talk. Or else I'm gonna have to find a new charge that actually has some common sense."

"That was hurtful," Adrienne pouted.

"Okay, yeah, I'll admit that was kind of a jackass move," Plagg admitted. "Just... please, kid. Go talk it out."

"...Fine," Adrienne sighed. "Plagg, CLAW-"

"Oh no no!" Plagg said. "Kitty didn't cause this mess, did she? _Adrienne _caused it. And plus, you know the kid's parents love you anyway. They'll let you up with no hesitation."

Adrienne sighed deeply... Plagg clearly wasn't budging.

"Okay, fine," she said. "But I need to transform to get out of here."

"And no more after!" he said firmly. "You really need to figure out your feelings, kid..."

* * *

_**4:30 PM**_

Marin had been unable to wear off the shock that had consumed him.

Either this was a massive coincidence - or the absolutely radiant, wonderful teen model Adrienne Agreste was also the pun loving, silly superhero Kitty Noire, that also happened to visit him on a regular basis! To play video games and watch movies with him on a regular basis! Oh God, to _cuddle him on a semi-regular basis!_

_He and Adrienne may have CUDDLED already!_

And he had been rejecting her as Lordbug! For so long!

"Marin? Please tell me you didn't die when you laid down," Tikki said.

"Wha-Huh? Tikki, no need for dramatics," Marin muttered, getting up from his near complete-still position underneath his blankets. "I... I'm just processing a few things, that's all..."

"I... I'm sorry if I can't provide the best comfort right now," Tikki muttered sadly.

"What? No, Tikki, you're fine," Marin said, trying his best to smile in his completely shocked state. "I just... I can't see it! Well, I can, but I can't. In all honestly, its just mind-boggling to think that my crush was also my partner for so long, and I never realized it... either that, or the universe has given me the biggest coincidence that its ever handed out."

"I don't think its the second," Tikki giggled.

"I just... well, I won't see Adrienne all weekend, so I guess I have some time to process this," Marin muttered.

Suddenly, his father came up the trapdoor hatch to his room, an excited smile across his face. "Oh Marin! You have a visitor!"

"Oh, okay, thanks for letting me know, dad!" Marin said, getting out of bed and brushing his bedhead as well as he could with his hand. Tikki quickly hid herself behind his desktop, and Marin climbed down the ladder to get down to his floor's ground level, and turned to face his guest.

Adrienne.

"H-Hi," she said, waving nervously.

"O-Oh! H-Hey," he said, trying to act as chill as possible - failing miserably, of course.

"You two have fun now!" Samir called out, before wandering back downstairs.

The two stood there awkwardly, neither knowing how to really start the conversation.

Adrienne finally sighed, and began to speak. "So, about earlier-"

"Adrienne, I just... I need to get this out of the way," Marin said. Adrienne nodded. "So - either the universe is pulling the biggest prank on me right now, and this is the biggest coincidence in history... because there's only one other person that I know of that calls me Prince Charming. Its either that, or the simpler explanation. Adrienne - are you Kitty Noire?"

Adrienne cringed... if Master Fu killed her for this, well, it was fun while it lasted.

"Yes! Yes, I'm Kitty Noire."

Marin then did something unexpected... he breathed a sigh of relief.

"What?" Adrienne asked.

"Oh, oh my God... you have no idea what a weight this takes off of my shoulders," he said, almost laughing - laughing!

"Wh-What do you mean?" Adrienne asked.

"Okay, so, yes - I do feel a bit weird, knowing that I've kinda confessed to you, as Kitty, multiple times about my crush on... you," said Marin. "But... there's something that I didn't tell you. I was starting to plan on... replacing the posters of you."

"O-Oh... Oh," Adrienne sighed, unable to hide the hurt in her voice. "M-Marin, that's okay-"

"Let me finish!" Marin said quickly - no malice or sarcasm in his tone, just genuine care and concern. "I didn't tell you this... but I was thinking it was possible I was crushing on two people at one time. I was having a bit of a crisis too, because I didn't know why it was happening! But... I was thinking about putting up posters of you. Kitty."

Adrienne's head suddenly shot back up, and her pain suddenly ceased.

"So... so knowing that you two are one and the same," Marin said, now smiling, "I gotta admit, I'm still coming down from the shock... but honestly, I couldn't be happier. Now, keep in mind, you have every right to not want to-"

"STOP!"

Adrienne's sudden outburst caused him to cease speaking, and now it was her turn to ramble.

"I-I d-didn't mean that t-to be mean!" Adrienne said. "I-Its just... all the video game dates, late night movie watching on Netflix, the cat naps we take together - basically snuggling for most of the night - I... I don't want it to stop. Not at all. In fact, now, I... I want it more than ever."

Marin was nearly giggling out of a giddy feeling in his stomach... Adrienne Agreste had just said she wanted to continue cuddling with him!

"Well, guess what? I do too!" he laughed.

Adrienne nearly squealed out of happiness... she still had her Prince Charming. In fact, he was now _officially_ her Prince Charming!

_(She prayed Lordbug didn't all of a sudden start getting flirty otherwise she'd have a heart attack)_

The two ran over to each other, and hugged each other as tightly as they could, laughing all the while.

Needless to say, this weekend was gonna be freaking _awesome._

So long as Tikki didn't accidentally reveal herself...

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! More Adrienette centered, yes, but its really just testing the waters. Next chapter is full on Marichat! :)**

**If you have any prompt suggestions, I'd love to hear them! Thanks for reading guys, see you all soon! Love you all! :D**


End file.
